


Craving.

by SiLkY_3



Series: KRTSK fluff week / Prequel- I’ll hurry to you any day. [4]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Baking, Cravings, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hormones, KrTskfluffweek, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Playlist, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Tsukki was missing his alpha and wasn’t allowed to see him until his entrance exam are finished.Already emotional, he made himself a sponge cake. It was perished as soon as it was baked.Kuroo stuffed up and was amazed.





	Craving.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late but it’s okay. Day 4

Tsukki heart felt too heavy as this week marked for his alpha finals and entrance exams. Which means, no visitations from either of them. The blonde would’ve whined and moan for wanting to be near his alpha, but he promised Kuroo he’ll wait til he’s finished. Even if it meant being surrounded in his scent. Reluctantly, he built a nest to help ease his uncomfortable needs to be near his mate. 

Upon finding out he was pregnant and both parties of families being over whelming in there protectiveness, Tsukki hasn’t been on his own ever since the announcement. Yes there parents were upset from the news and they scolded them both for not being careful, but Tsukki made it clear to them. It was their decision to make and there’s alone. Kuroo agreed. They both asked for there support. That was all. Tsukki rolled his eyes once his mother started balling her eyes out and complaining how her baby making her a grandmother at an early age. Kuroo father was quiet throughout the whole ideal. The older alpha silence made Kuroo feel small and frightened, but once the older male smiled softly towards his son and his future, he gave his blessing and promised to aide in any way possible. 

Even after all that had happened in the last month, Tsukki was feeling depressed and knew he needs to do something or else his growing pup will be harmed. He needed something to take his mind of his alpha. Unconsciously he touched the recent mark on his neck and blushed. They mated about a fortnight ago. Kuroo father had asked to do it sooner then later, Incase something happens during the pregnancy. Kuroo will feel it instantly and call in if needed to be. Another reason to calm himself so his alpha can pass his finals. 

The oven dinged and he stood to check in the cake he’s been craving for. Opening the oven door, his nose was smelt the delicious smell of freshly baked sponge. Tsukki mouth watered as he imagined the finished product and devouring the whole thing. He’s been craving sweets as of late, loads of it. He may be three months and no morning sickness to repel all the delicious food, he was sure his teeth needs professional care. 

That can wait. Right now, his depressive mood was going to devour a large cake and he wasn’t going to be sorry about it.

 

 

Tsukki was a crying mess on the floor of the kitchen. The cake was all gone and he needs more ingredients to make another one. This bothered him and his emotional switch turned on and the flood gates appeared. On top of that, he misses his alpha and wants to cling on to him. Tsukki almost missed the sound of his phone ringing and quickly answered it once he recognized the familiar tune. 

Before Kuroo could ask what was wrong, Tsukki wailed in the receiver with jumbled words and hiccups. 

“T-Tetsu! I’’m, I’m all out of c-cake and, and I need mooooooooooooore.” 

Back in Tokyo, Kuroo was boarding the train after finishing up his last entrance exam and felt his bond prickle then burn. The alpha wasn’t exactly expecting a wail of a greeting and then his mate crying for more cake and then having none. He was confused and a little concerned. 

“Hey Tsukki. Why don’t you make another cake hmm” Kuroo asked as he sat himself down. The line went dead quiet and Kuroo panicked thinking the blonde had hurt himself. 

What greeted his ears was the line going dead and Kuroo quickly redialed his mates number. After the fifth ring, it went to voicemail and Kuroo groan.   
He said something stupid causing his omega to ignore him and judging from Tsukki earlier wails, he’s probably very, very hormonal. Great. 

Thinking back to the conversation, Kuroo face palmed himself. Tsukki must’ve ran out of ingredients for another cake and he just went and said to make another. He mentally kicked himself for not picking up on the hidden meaning. Fishing his phone out of his hoodie, Kuroo texted Tsukki mother. 

Kuroo going to buy his lovely mate a cake and he’s going to make sure it’s the best dam cake.

 

 

 

Tsukki was in the sun room where he built nest with all the softest fabrics and cushions he can find. Lying on top and sulking under the sun, he was listening to his alpha’s recent playlist he made for him from a few days ago. The sounds of piano and violins calmed his emotional spat and sensibility Cane back to him. He was appalled of his actions when his alpha called. He was more embarrassed for letting himself get this emotional. He heard a knock at the front door and his mother voice greeting whoever came to visit. Tsukki didn’t bother to move and curled into himself even more. His hand rested lightly against the barely there bump. 

Quiet footsteps came into the sun room and then the sounds of items being carefully placed on the floor. Tsukki sniffed the air and he bolted up straight once he realized whose scent it was. The music in the background changed to something more romantic and charming as honey brown meets hazel gold. 

Tsukki heart thudded loudly in time with the music as he stared into his mates eyes and his omega side purred delightfully. Kuroo grinned and gestures towards the nest. Tsukki bobbed his head rather quickly and scooted back for his alpha to come in. Kuroo did and brought the white box in front of him.   
Tsukki smelt cake and again his tummy grumbled and he felt a little flutter from his pup. They were both excited. 

“Tsukki. I brought you a cake.” Kuroo presented the cake and smiled at his mate lovingly. Tsukki greedily stared after the box and waited for his alpha to show him. “I’m sorry for earlier.” Kuroo said. 

Tsukki waved him off. “It’s okay. It’s in the past.” The blonde said quickly.   
“Is that cake? What flavor is it? I hope it’s sponge cake.”

Kuroo paused. “Sponge...cake?”

Frowning Tsukki nodded his head. 

Kuroo nervously chuckled and ran his fingers through his spikey hair.   
“Hope you like it then.” Kuroo said and opened the box. 

 

....

The music changed from romance to silence because Kuroo Tetsuro witnessed for the first time in his whole relationship with this blonde, Tsukki angrily threw a tantrum with watery eyes and a angry pout. 

It’s safe to say. Kuroo brought the wrong cake and Tsukki had kicked him out of his nest, forgetting how much he missed his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed writing day 4. It was fun and I giggled. I remembered seeing a friend who was pregnant and her partner was away on business. She was an emotional mess. Lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading hopes you enjoyed today’s part 4.


End file.
